El Scario University
by SurvivorJDMarina
Summary: Frankie and her friends finally graduate and head their separate ways. Frankie then goes to El Scario University to become a No Bullying Activist, while meeting new friends along the way and balancing her long distance relationship with Jackson. I have finally resurrected in the world!
1. Epilogue

**HEYO PEEPS, I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR A LOOOOOOOOONG TIME, SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD FINALLY WRITE A STORY, SO HERE IS MY STORY.**

As the moment finally came. The valedictorian of the Class of 2014, Frankie Stein, went up to the stage to say her graduation speech:

"Our _moment has finally come, for us, the Class of 2_ _014, to finally move on to another important mil_ _estone in life, College. To expand_ their _knowledge of certain **inMterests** in life, and to think that life isn't as simple as we thought. On behalf of the Class of 2014, I would like to give thanks to Mrs Bloodgood, our principle. Mr_ Rotter, _one of our teachers. And everyone else, who made our journey at Monster High enjoy_ _able, so give three cheers for the staff of Monster High (hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray)"_

Frankie went to sit down In her seat. When Mrs Bloodgood finished her speech, everybody threw their hats into the air and then went to sit down.

* * *

 **PROM**

Before Prom, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia got ready for prom. Clawdeen made all the dresses and all the ghouls thought s'he did a beautiful job. All the ghouls roughly had the same design (diamenties encrusted on the edges of the dress). Frankie's dress was Electric Blue, Draculaura's was Pink, Clawdeen's was Purple, Lagoona's was Aquamarine, Cleo's was Gold and Ghoulia's was Cherry Red. All the ghouls got their makeup done by the professional Scarecity Makeup crew. They then leave to go to their Class of 2014 Prom.

The ghouls get to the gymnasium at 5:30pm, with the official prom, starting at 5:45pm. They then go to meet up with their dates. Frankie goes up to meets with Jackson and they have a conversation. "This is it, our last prom" Frankie tells Jackson. "I know, I can't believe this, one minute we were freshmen, the new kids at school. The next minute we are seniors, the big kids on campus. I just can't believe that 4 years have past so quickly" Jackson recalled. He just couldn't believe that 4 years have passed since he first attended this school. "I know, it's gone so quick, I guess when you have know Monster High for a long time, time flies by." Frankie said Did I also tell you that I got into El Scario University?". Jackson couldn't believe what he just heard, Frankie just told him that she got into El Scario University, when he is going to NYU, which is far away from Oregon, and to be exact, all the way on the other side of the country. "You got in!? Congratulations, but bad news. I'm not going to El Scario University, I'm going to NYU, which is on the other side of the country. "So whats if you're going to be on the other side of the country, we can still Skype each other every night. We can try and make it work someway" Frankie told Jackson " **We can do it** "

The ghouls ended up having a ball at Prom, with Cleo and Deuce winning the title of Prom King and Queen. "I just knew I was going to win Prom Queen with my Deucy baby" Cleo said in her posh accent. After that, the ghouls got a glass of Champagne and they declared a toast to the class of 2014.

"Hi Frankie" Jackson said after he hung out with the guys. "Hi Jackson" Frankie said afterwords. "You know how I'm going to NYU and all, I just wanna say that I will miss you for an eternity. We can still have a long distance relationship and all, it's that I will miss you a lot, and I mean that. I'm not one of them guys who are complete assholes to their girlfriend. I love you because of your personality, not because of your looks, if you ask me, I'm not even hot, I'm just boring old Jackson Jekyll, and you're this hot babe. People may be wondering 'why is a hot girl like her dating a nerd like him'. All I'm going to say is that I love you. I'm also going to leave tomorrow for New York, where I'm going to study to become a lawyer" Jackson told Frankie, while meaning every word of" that.

"Thank you Jackson, I really appreciate you saying that about me. I also don't love you because of your looks, I love you because of your fun personality which never ceases to make me happy. To me, you look pretty sexy to me, don't ever say that about yourself, because there are probably girls who are jealous of me because I'm dating you and they probably want you to be their boyfriend. Also I'm studying to become a No Bullying Activist, which is a person who goes from school to school to teach students about what bullying is and how to not tolerate it at all" Frankie tells Jackson, also meaning every word of that. "Hi Frankie, Hi Jackson, what are you talking about?" Clawdeen and the rest of the ghouls come up to Frankie and Jackson. "We're just talking about what we are ggoing to study at college." Frankie explained to the ghouls. "What are you going to study?".

"Well" Draculaura explains. "I'm going to study to become a photographer". "I'm going to study to become a Fashion Designer" Clawdeen tells the gang. "I'm going to study at the American Sport University in California to become an Olympic swimmer" Lagoona tells everyone. "I'm of course going to go study to create my own business and monthly magazine called Cleo De Nile Fashion" Cleo confidentially explained to the gang. "I'm studying to become an author" Ghoulia excitedly told the gang. "To the class of 2014" Cleo raises up her champagne glass. "To the class of 2014" everyone else says.

 **I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY COMEBACK STORY. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT!**


	2. First Day at College and Dates :-):-):-)

**AND WE MEET AGAIN PEEPS, I HAVE DECIDED TO POST A CHAPTER SHORTLY AFTER I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY.**

 **BTW THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE THREE MAIN GHOULS.**

* * *

 **Day 1 at El Scario University**

Frankie was nervous as her mom, Eunice, drove her to the gates of El Scario University.

"I'm so nervous. What if I'm an idiot compared to other students. What will everyone think of me?" Frankie said as they got to the gates.

"Honey, you'll be fine, you're not dumb, you just think you are! You will meet new friends. Don't worry about Jackson, at least you can Skype him or whatever it's called" Eunice told her daughter in lovingness.

"Your father and I are proud of you! You did so well when you were at Monster High, now see where that got you!".

"I suppose you're right mom. I'm not Stephen Hawking smart, but I'm smart" Frankie stated.

"Well, this is it, my baby girl is off to college. See you soon baby" Eunice said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon!" Frankie smiled as Eunice drove off, with Frankie going to the main desk soon after.

"Hi!" Frankie said to the person at the desk.

"Hello, are you here to get your details miss? If yes, all I need your name, your date of birth and the course you are doing, then fill out this application".

"Okay, that sounds pretty straight forward. My name is Frankie Stein, I was born on May 30, 1996, and I'm doing the No Bullying Activist course" Frankie said with confidence.

"Thank you, I will send your details to the person in charge, you must now fill out this application to make sure the Tax details are 100% true".

"Okay, also when am I going to know about my details?" Franke questioned the lady.

"After you completed the application" The lady answered the question. Frankie soon completed the application.

"Great, your room number is 4=B with Miss Draculaura and Miss Wolf, I'll give you your login details so you can look at the timetable on our website, and I'll give you your key when your roommates arrive" the lady told Frankie. The ghouls soon arrived and were told the exact same things as Frankie and they got their key.

"This room is so comfortable looking" Draculaura said as she walked into the room."Well, this is it ghouls, we're finally at college and we can now live life with our own rules" Clawdeen stated confidently.

"I guess you're right, Clawdeen" Frankie agreed soon after.

"What's your first class Frankie?" Clawdeen asked Frankie.

"Let me check" Frankie said as she opened her ScareBook Pro and logged onto the website. "Common Knowledge and Post-Modern Thought, which starts in 3 hours, so plenty of time prepare my room and prepare for class". Draculaura and Clawdeen also jumped onto their ScareBook Pros and logged onto the website.

"We have the same classes as you Frankie" Draculaura said excitedly.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE" all 3 girls said at the same time.

* * *

 **3 hours later in Common Knowledge and Post-Modern Thought**

As the professor blabbed on about something related to the class, he asked his class to write down notes while he's talking. All 3 girls were on track of what they're supposed to be doing. After the professor is done talking, he asks the class to write a 1,500 word essay about why Common Knowledge is important to the modern world in 1 hour, while remembering the notes they had written down. The girls completed their essays in about 45 minutes. After the 60 minutes were over, the professor spoke up.

"Miss Stein, name 1 reason why you think Common Knowledge is important to the modern world" the professor asked Frankie the question.

"I think Common Knowledge is important to the modern world as it helps you remember things easier" Frankie answered the professors question.

"Spot on, Miss Stein" the professor said, saying that Frankie's statement was correct. He asked a few more questions to some students before dismissing class.

* * *

 **After Class**

After class, Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura decided to go to Starbucks.

"Here's to finishing our stressful 1,500 word essays" Frankie cheered.

"Well you're the one who said in their graduation speech that _life isn't as easy as we thought_ , so yeah" Clawdeen said.

"I know, I guess it's true" Frankie chuckled.

"But still, here's to finishing not only the essay, but to finishing the whole class" Draculaura stated. The girls then clinked their Pumpkin Spice Lattes together.

"Guess what guys" Clawdeen said. "I'm going on a date tonight with Neighthan!".

"OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GET U READY LIKE ASAP" Draculaura excitedly told Clawdeen.

"That is so exciting Clawdeen! But I wish I had Jackson here with me in Oregon. He's all the way in New York" Frankie said, going from being excited to being saddened at the fact that Jackson is at NYU, a normie college.

"Frankie, don't be sad, Jackson will still be coming back for all the important holidays, like Christmas! Plus he got into one of the best colleges in America!" Clawdeen said to Frankie.

"I agree with Clawdeen, you'll get to see him soon! You can still Skype, right?" Draculaura said.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the help guys" Frankie thanked the ghouls. "But let's go get Clawdeen ready for her date with Neighthan, that unicorn-zombie will be good to you or else Cleo might get her karate on!" Frankie exaggerated.

 **WELL, THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE! BTW I MIGHTVE GOT COMMON KNOWLEDGE AND POST-MODERN THOUGHT FROM A PARTICULAR SHOW...(SNICKERS). ANYWAY FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
